


Rookie Rangers

by lielabell



Series: Big Time Rangers [2]
Category: Big Time Rush, Power Rangers
Genre: Big Time Rush/Power Rangers (crossover AU), Gen, Reporter!Kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go, go Power Rangers," she murmurers as she leaves the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rookie Rangers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for second_batgirl who asked for Kim and choices. Part of the Big Time Rangers 'verse.

Life is full of choices, Kimberly thinks as she gets ready for yet another interview with yet another batch of rookie Rangers.

Except this time there's a twist: those rookie Rangers? Seems as though they've got a pretty decent cover and they aren't actually going to blow it, the way some teams have in the past. So while everyone in TV land thinks she's going to be interviewing a bunch of overly earnest, floppy hair boys who have named themselves Big Time Rangers and sing about "kicking monster booty, BIG TIME," Kimberly knows she's going to be sitting down with the front for the newly formed Dog Rangers. And that's where the choice comes in. Does she treat them like the boy band they pretend to be or the Rangers they are? And, if she treats them like Rangers, does she let them in on her own past? Or does she save that secret for the next Ranger Reunion?

There is a knock at the door and her producer sticks her head in. "You're on in five, Kim. And be nice."

Kim flashes a quick smile. "I'm always nice," she says as she stands. There is a groan as the door shuts and Kim gives herself look last look over in the mirror. She brushes her hair out of her eyes and studies her reflection for a moment then nods.

"Go, go Power Rangers," she murmurers as she leaves the room.

Life is all about choices. And this time she's confident she knows just what the right one is.


End file.
